House Targaryen
House Targaryen of King's Landing '''is the ruling house of the Seven Kingdoms, having forged the Iron Throne in the breath of Balerion the Black Dread in the aftermath of Aegon's Conquest. House Targaryen was formed in the old Valyrian freehold, where they were not particularly powerful in comparison to many other notable families. The prophecies dreamed by a lady of House Targaryen, Daenys the Dreamer, caused her father Lord Aenar Targaryen to move his entire family, dragons and wealth to the island of Dragonstone. Just over a decade later, Valyria collapsed in the great doom. This left the Targaryens as the last powerful dragonlord family, with a lucrative position in the Narrow Sea. Aegon I Targaryen and his sister-wives, Visenya and Rhaenys, conquered six of the Seven Kingdoms during Aegon's Conquest (2BC - 1AC), where the Targaryens would rule in Westeros afterwards until the year 283 AC, when they were toppled by Robert's Rebellion. However, they were reinstalled to the Iron Throne by the joint-reconquest of King Aegon VI Targaryen and his aunt/wife, Queen Daenerys I Targaryen. The Targaryens are best known for their Valyrian features, such as silver-gold hair and eyes in different shades of purple. Most famously, though, they are known for their ability to bond with the fearsome dragons, which are the major source of Targaryen power, keeping together the Seven Kingdoms under their rule. They used three dragons to take Westeros under Aegon I: Balerion, Vhagar and Meraxes. Similarly, three dragons were used to reconquer under Aegon VI and Daenerys I: Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion. Many dragons were killed during the Dance of the Dragons, and the beasts went extinct for almost 150 years, until Daenerys I hatched three new dragons in the Dothraki Sea, on the funeral pyre of her first husband, Khal Drogo. House Targaryen is also known to dance dangerously close to madness, perhaps due to the amount of inbreeding in their family line, or by other factors. History '''Foundations and Move House Targaryen was founded in the Valyrian freehold, some time before the Doom of Valyria. The Targaryens were not important or influential in the freehold, never rising to become anything of prominence. They were not even the strongest dragonlords in the freehold and held little distinction from the greater Valyrian families. They were believed to have established themselves somewhere north-west of the city of Valyria, on the coast. They were presumably either founded by Lord Aenar Targaryen or by one of his predecessors, as there are few records on the earliest history of House Targaryen due to the doom. It is known that Daenys the Dreamer, Lord Aenar's daughter, foresaw the doom of Valyria in one of her prophetic dreams. Aenar trusted in the vision of his child, moving his entire family and their five dragons to the island of Dragonstone. Upon their landing at Dragonstone, the Targaryens built a mighty stronghold there, establishing dominance in the Narrow Sea. They became the liege lords of House Velaryon during this time, a house they would have a strong bond with for centuries. WIP Category:House Targaryen Category:Kings of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men Category:Lords of the Seven Kingdoms Category:Protectors of the Realm Category:Valyrian Houses